eraofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
ArmyCamp
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Your troops are stationed in Military Camps. Build more camps and upgrade them to muster a powerful army." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Military Camp takes up a 5x5 space, making it the largest structure in the game. **They continue to function even when they are being upgraded, allowing you to keep your armies at full capacity at all times. **Unlike Clan Hall troops, troops stationed in the Military Camp do not defend your village during siege. In fact, they do not appear on the attacker's map at all (all Military Camps, full or not, appear empty to an attacker). **The Military Camp is where your troops go when they're done training. Most troops will take up more than one space (Warriors, Rangers, and Thiefs do only take up one space though). Upgrading and building more Military Camps allow more troops to be stored, allowing higher chances of victory in raids. **The maximum amount of housing space you can have for your Troops is 240 (4 Military Camps x 60 spaces). This increases to 275 if you include the extra 35 in a fully upgraded Clan Hall. **The God Of War does not take up space in the Military Camps; neither does the Godless of Archery. Both Heroes either patrol the village or sleep on their own Altar. **You should not surround your Military Camps with Walls, as they do not need protecting. Also, the Military Camps occupy a lot of space (5 x 5). More walls are needed to contain them when the extra walls can be used to surround defensive buildings that are already inside the wall, strengthening the defense. **It is always preferable to initially build all available Military Camps, and then upgrade the lowest-level ones first. Every time you upgrade (except upgrading to level 2) the camp only gains 5 more housing space and it costs more elixir the more you upgrade. The next level is at least 2.5 times more expensive than the one before it. **Military Camps have a unique hitbox, unlike other Buildings. That means that attacking Troops will have to walk right to the center where the campfire is located in order to attack the Military Camp. **The Military Camps can still hold troops while they are upgrading. **Clan Hall troops do not go into the Military Camp when donated and do not take housing space in the Military Camp. ** If you look closely, you can see reactions from some Troops when you tap on the Military Camp. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The only significant visual change the Military Camp undergoes is at level 7. ***When initially constructed, the Military Camp is a large open grassy area with a cooking fire in the center. ***At level 2, a bare spit appears over the fire, and the fire appears to be larger. ***At level 3, a carrot appears on the spit. ***At level 4, the carrot is replaced with a chicken/turkey. A bone is sticking out. ***At level 5, the chicken/turkey is replaced with a pig. ***At level 6, the pig is replaced with a bull and more rocks are added around the fire. The bull has a ring in its nose, and it is a dark reddish brown color. ***At level 7, the spit and food disappear. Instead, the cooking fire is surrounded by large black rocks with sharp edges. ***At level 8, the black rocks glow bright red and it has a slight glow around the rocks. The rock on the far right shrinks in size. It suggests that the rocks have been burned. There also appear to be more jagged rocks surrounding the fire. ---- *'Trivia' **There's a special kind of Military Camp in the Goblin Gauntlet mission in Single Player Campaign that only consists of a camp fire with different surroundings that the one in the Military Camp, which is only 2x2. You can notice this by the other obstacles that are next to the camp fire. You can also drop troops over it since It is considered as an obstacle. ** Although the Military Camp contains food in most upgrades (levels 3-6) it doesn't have any effect on the Military Camp and it never gets eaten. **When you move your Military Camp, any Troops there will wait until it is placed in its new position, at which time they will move towards the place where you put it. **For the amount of squares they occupy (5x5) the Military Camp has relatively low health. **When a Troop finishes training, a puff of smoke appears in the Military Camp that the Troop will go to. **When your Military Camps are full they will display a full sign on top. However you can't see this sign when upgrading the Military Camp, because it is replaced by the building upgrade's progress bar, **The housing spaces of Military Camps are calculated jointly rather than individually. For example, a player who has 4 level 6 Military Camps will be able to hold 10 Dragons even if each individual Military Camp has 50 housing spaces. As a result, two of the four Military Camps will appear to hold 3 Dragons that it can't hold individually. Category:Army Category:Buildings